Episode 9714 (11th March 2019)
Plot Robert is giddy with excitement about becoming a father. Michelle plans to take a test later to confirm the pregnancy. Tyrone pays Evelyn's €700 fine to get her out of jail though he's no closer to forgiving her. Robert helps the bail hostel cause by attending a meeting with Billy. The Gazette publishes a favourable article about Trim Up North. David nominates Nick general dogsbody at the barbers as he's having to do all the haircuts himself. Anton Radkov accidentally kicks a football hard into Michelle's stomach while playing outside the factory. Liz returns from Spain and demands the latest gossip from Eileen after seeing her and Jan Lozinski call each other by pet names. Lolly talks Kate and Rana into having a hen do. Carla takes Michelle to A&E. Liz is surprised that Eileen would look at another builder after Phelan. Eileen takes her words to heart and turns Jan down flat when he asks her out. Liz wishes she hadn't said anything. Evelyn sneaks into No.9 using the spare key under the flower pot, planning to snatch Cerberus while Tyrone is out. Instead she finds Tyrone lying in wait, having expected her to pull such a stunt. The doctor tells Michelle that she isn't pregnant and never was. The environment reminds Michelle of Ruairi and she breaks down. Tyrone takes Evelyn to task for getting herself arrested and lets her know who came to her rescue. She's ungrateful and promises to leave once Cerberus is returned to her. Michelle admits to Carla that she's relieved there's no baby. Gail makes herself useful at the barbers and gets in David's way. Lolly's suggestion of going to a male strip club bombs with the brides-to-be. Robert is held up at the bail hostel meeting for several hours. Michelle hides away in the Rovers as she knows the truth will crush him. Eileen changes her mind and meets Jan in the Rovers. Michelle tells Carla she doesn't ever want another baby. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Mary Cole - Patti Clare Guest cast *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Anton Radkov - Leart Dokle *Lolly - Katherine Pearce *Doctor - Christine Brennan Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - A&E reception and cubicle Notes *During a conversation with Evelyn Plummer, Tyrone Dobbs recalls that Jackie Dobbs once stole his tickets to France. This occurred in Episode 6990 (14th January 2009). *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michelle panics after being hit in the stomach by a football; and Jan asks Eileen out for a drink. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,472,723 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes